Regional's Free Style Accident
by xxMECxx
Summary: When Rin, Haru and Makoto swim in the 200m free style race at Regional's, everything was going well. As the race began to end disaster strikes the pool and racers, one swimmer more than the others. *Terrible summary I know, but hopefully the story is better. Also, this is a oneshot for now but if you would like a multi let me know in a review*


**Hello all and welcome to a new fiction :)**

 **For now this is a oneshot, but if enough people would like to see another part then it'll turn into a multi :)**

* * *

" _Haru, Rin." Makoto spoke to his friends in the changing room, ignoring the cheers from the crowd watching at Regionals. "Promise me that you'll race like you always do. Don't hold back because of me." He spoke, begged. Smiling when his friends agreed with a nod and, in Rin's case a smile._

Makoto, Haru and Rin took their places on the starting blocks. Haru on block 4, Rin on 5 and Makoto on block 9 by the pool wall. The three friends took their starting positions and found their central gravity, muscles tense as they waited for the whistle to blow. They sprung into the crystal water when the whistle blew, cutting through the water with ease and grace.

They all heard cheers for them and pushed themselves, Makoto rushing forward and using all of his energy on the first and second laps. He was still in the lead at the start of the third lap, dropping to third behind Haru and Rin half way through the lap.

The last lap began and Makoto had dropped further behind Haru and Rin but still in third. He took heavier breaths and he heard loud cracking over the splash of water and roaring cheers from the crowd, something was wrong. He pushed himself forward, the end of the race was close.

His head turned upwards to gasp for air and his unconscious mind saw something getting closer to him. Terrified screams filled the arena he realised, then the darkness connected with his shoulders.

He let out a pained scream and water filled his throat and mouth when he screamed, the darkness pushing him towards the pools floor. The pain over his shoulders was excruciating, the pain enough to bring tears to Makoto's eyes.

His body connected with the pool floor before he gained his composure, but it was too late – he was trapped under a huge weight that he couldn't shift although it was under water. As the thought finally settled in his mind he began to thrash, this was his worst nightmare.

He couldn't breathe, water filling his mouth when he tried.

Makoto looked upwards and saw the blue sky through the water. He held his breathe and watched the sky, his sight blackening around the edges as time moved forward.

* * *

Haru and Rin hit the wall, not even a second between the pair and they took a few seconds to collect their breaths. They turned to each other, a grin gracing Rin's face, before the horrified screams filled their ears. They both turned to look to lane 1 to see the huge concrete beam housing a speaker dropped into the water.

"What?" Haru breathed out in question before he turned around, seeing the other racers stopped. A mix of fear, relief and confusion laced their faces.

"Mako!" Rin shouted before pushing towards lane 9 in a hurry, Haru following him instantly and without question.

The pair reach Makoto's lane and he was nowhere to be seen above the water. They looked at each other before diving under the water, increasing their speed when they saw Makoto's body begin to still. They reached Makoto and Rin tried to lift the pole, motioning for Haru to try and pull Makoto from under the pole.

They began to panic when their efforts meant nothing and they were running out of breath, they looked at each other with a defeated look in their eyes before they redoubled their efforts before having to push upwards to gain their breath. They coughed and spluttered as they took hurried breaths, if they were gasping for air what was Makoto feeling.

They fought against a lifeguard as he held them above water while a team of 5 dove under the water, one of them carrying an oxygen canister in his hands.

They were dragged out of the pool and held back, Haru by the lifeguard and Rin by Sousuke.

"MAKO!" Rin screamed as he thrashed and cried, he had to get to his friend and he was being stopped!

"Makoto." Haru breathed out as he watched the safety team move underwater, bubbles of air reaching the surface.

He looked to the stands when he heard his name, seeing the swim team and their supporters with tears in their eyes and shock filling their features. Nagisa screamed Makoto's name, Rei holding him back to stop the blonde jumping from the stand.

Haru's head whipped to the water when loud splashes came from the pool, Rin shouting with relief when a large man dragged Makoto to the side of the pool.

Makoto was dragged out of the pool and a first aider instantly checked for a pulse and breaths, jumping to CPR when he didn't find either. The screams in the arena fell silent as everyone watched with baited breath as CPR was performed on Makoto.

Haru watched with tunnel vision as breath after breath, compression after compression was done to his best friend but he did not respond. The first aider sat back on his heels and hung his head low, his hands clenching.

A second first aider skid across the floor with an oxygen tank,forcing Makoto's mouth open while he plugged his nose and giving a pump of pure oxygen into Makoto. He ordered the other first aider to do the compressions, pumping the oxygen every so often.

The pair stopped their efforts and began to give up before a sprout of water dribbled from Makoto's mouth, his chest finally moving. A relieved cry left Haru's mouth loudly when he saw Makoto being moved to his side and the oxygen tank being put into his mouth while his nose was blocked.


End file.
